Contagious
by Seito
Summary: Light Fluff; KonzenGoku No Spoiler (Methinks). Konzen rambles on about flowers and Goku messing up his work. Then Goku comes in with his bright smile and a message. ("I hate smiling. It makes my muscles sore and what is there to smile about?") R


Mesa No Own Saiyuki  
  
-------  
  
Contagious  
  
-------  
  
You know what? I hate smiling. I really do. It makes my muscles sore and what is there to smile about anyways?  
  
But him... That brat drives me crazy. I have no idea why on earth I put up with him. I swear. I'm about going to kill him one day. Just yesterday he folded all of my documents into PAPER AIRPLANES. The very same documents I slaved over to finish. Now I have to do them all over again. That saru is going to pay when I find him.  
  
What the hell is this? It was a stupid purple flower. The monkey brought home another one. Where on earth does he pick these stupid things? I really should just trash this one. All the other ones the brat has picked are already dead. One more in the waste can wouldn't hurt.   
  
Sadly it does. For one damn reason I can't bring myself to throw away this stupid flower. In fact all the other flowers are actually press in one of my books. What on heaven's name is this affect my 'pet' has me?   
  
NANI?!?!?!?!  
  
Okay that's it. That stupid saru is dead. This time for sure. My desk has ink spill over all it. Half of it was covering more important documents. Some of the goddamn ink is all the floor. It'll never come out. The cup that held that stupid, small flower, spilled over. The water was mixing with the ink. Not a good combination.   
  
"GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The monkey peeked in through the doorway. He looked ashamed, which he should be. The ink will never come out of those documents which means I have to write them all over again.   
  
"Yes, Konzen?"  
  
He looked at me with those big golden eyes. They just seemed to shimmer in innocent. Of course the damn saru was anything but innocent. HE RUINED THOSE HELL BOUND PAPERS!!!!! Someone remind me why I haven't killed off this brat yet? Oh yes. It's because I can't bring myself to. I can't even bring myself to say no to him half the time. I have no idea why everything he wants to go to see Tenpou and Kenren, there's a sharp pain in my heart.   
  
"Did you do this," I demanded.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
I waited for his answer. The saru seem to be nervous under my stare. Then again I've been known to stare down people. "Yes...?" I twitched. Where was a paper fan when you need one? I settled for a roll of paper. "You baka! You know how long those damn documents took?!"  
  
All he did was look at me with sorrowful eyes. "I am sorry." Oh you better be. But for some reason I can't stay mad at you. I ran a hand through my bangs and asked, "Why?" The monkey shuffled his feet across the floor, shyly. What's the hell is wrong with him? "Well?" I getting impatient but who cares?   
  
Instead of saying something, the monkey just pulled out a piece of paper. Let me guess. Since Tenpou was teaching him to read and write he wanted to write something and ended up spilling the ink. "I wanted to write something since Tenpou was teaching me." See. I was right again.  
  
"And Kenren said the best way to tell someone that you care about them is to tell them you love them." He handed me the piece of paper. I opened it. In messy, almost unreadable handwriting it said: I love Konzen.  
  
There aren't too many things out there that can stun me speechless but this takes the cake. I didn't say anything. I just handed the paper back to him. Leaning down I picked up the flower and placed it back into the near empty cup. "Are you mad," the monkey asked me.  
  
I didn't answer him. Instead I said, "I want to see where you pick all these flowers." The saru seem to take that answer that I wasn't mad at him. Good.   
  
He broke out in that smile of his. The smile that I crave to see everyday. (Which is why I probably give into him all the time.) Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my office.   
  
You know what? I love you too Goku...

---------

Um... yeah just rambling. Forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes. It's 11:39 when I was writing this so yeah. I'll come back and fix it later. (hopefully). Just something that popped into my head. I think that's it. Can't think. Too Tired. Yeah well...

Please Review


End file.
